when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
World War III
"That's what my friends, families, cousins, siblings, relatives, and everyone else thought me one thing... it's that war. War never changes. It's finally happened... it's... the end of the world." --Su Ji-Hoon, Prologue World War III (also known as the Third World War, World War 3, WWIII, the Second Cold War, and/or the Resource Wars) is the largest conflict in the history of the world. Most of the events of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away ''take place in this terrifying war. Belligerents Grand Alliance *Afghanistan (Islamic Republic of Afghanistan) *African Resistance *Albanian Resistance *AMC *American Militia *American Resistance **Alaskan Resistance Front **Floridan Resistance Front **Washingtonian Resistance Front *Anderson Tech Industries *Appalachia (Appalachian Federal Republic) *Arab Maghreb Union (AMU) **Libya (State of Libya) **Mauritania (Islamic Republic of Mauritania) **Morocco (Kingdom of Morocco) **Tunisia (Republic of Tunisia) *Armenian Fedayis *Armenian Volunteer Units *Asian Federation (AF) **South Japan (State of Japan) **South Korea (Republic of Korea) **Taiwan (Republic of Taiwan) *Association of Southeast Asian Nations (ASEAN) **Cambodia (Kingdom of Cambodia) the Great Southeast Asian Purge **Indonesia (Republic of Indonesia) the Great Southeast Asian Purge **Laos (Kingdom of Laos) the Great Southeast Asian Purge) **[[Malaysia] (Federal Kingdom of Malaysia) the Great Southeast Asian Purge **Myanmar (Republic of the Union of Myanmar) the Great Southeast Asian Purge **Philippines (Republic of the Philippines) **Singapore (Republic of Singapore) the Great Southeast Asian Purge **Thailand (Kingdom of Thailand) **Vietnam (Socialist Republic of Vietnam) the Great Southeast Asian Purge *Australian Volunteers *Austria-Hungary (Austro-Hungarian Empire) **Bosnia and Herzegovina (Condominium of Bosnia and Herzegovina) **Cisleithania (Kingdoms and Lands Represented in the Imperial Council) ***Austria (Kingdom of Austria) ***Czechoslovakia (Kingdom of Czechoslovakia) ***Dalmatia (Kingdom of Dalmatia) ***Galicia and Lodomeria (Kingdom of Galicia and Lodomeria) **Transleithania (Lands of the Crown of Saint Stephen) ***Croatia-Slavonia (Kingdom of Croatia-Slavonia) ***Hungary (Kingdom of Hungary) *Azerbaijan (Republic of Azerbaijan) *Belmont Clan *Berber tribes that support the Grand Alliance *Big Four **France (French Republic) **Italy (Republic of Italy) **United Kingdom (United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland) **United States (United States of America) *Blazing Kids *Brazil (Federative Republic of Brazil) *Burkina Faso (Republic of Burkina Faso) *Caesar's Army *Canadian Freedom Fighters *Canadian Volunteers *Central Alliance **Italy (Republic of Italy) **Lombardy (Kingdom of Lombardy) **Malta (Republic of Malta) **Venice (Most Serene Republic of Venice) **West Germany (Federal Republic of Germany) **Yugoslavia (Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia) the Yugoslavian Revolution *Chan Santa Cruz (Mayan Christian Republic of Chan Santa Cruz) *Channel League **Brighton (City State of Brighton) **Brittany (Republic of Brittany) **Dieppe (Principality of Dieppe) **Etaples (Grand Duchy of Etaples) **Eu (Principality of Eu) **Guernsey **Isle of Wight (Grand Duchy of Isle of Wight) **Jersey **Lu-su-Mer (Duchy of Lu-su-Mer) **Netherlands (Kingdom of the Netherlands) **Ostend (Grand Duchy of Ostend) **Picardy (Principality of Picardy) **Sealand (Principality of Sealand) **United States (United States of America) *Citizen Defense Committee *Colombia (Republic of Colombia) *Commonwealth of Nations **Australia (Commonwealth of Australia) **Bahamas (Commonwealth of the Bahamas) **Bangladesh (Republic of Bangladesh) **Barbados (Commonwealth of Barbados) **Belize (Republic of Belize) **Botswana (Republic of Botswana) **Cameroon (Republic of Cameroon) **Canada (Commonwealth of Canada) **Cyprus (Republic of Cyprus) **Ghana (Republic of Ghana) **Guyana (Co-operative Republic of Guyana) **India (Republic of India) **Jamaica (Commonwealth of Jamaica) **Kenya (Republic of Kenya) the East African Conflict **Malawi (Republic of Malawi) **Malaysia (Federal Kingdom of Malaysia) the Great Southeast Asian Purge **Malta (Republic of Malta) **Mozambique (Republic of Mozambique) the East African Conflict **Myanmar (Republic of the Union of Myanmar) the Great Southeast Asian Purge **Namibia (Republic of Namibia) **Nauru (Republic of Nauru) the Nauruan Civil War **New Zealand (Commonwealth of New Zealand) **Nigeria (Republic of Nigeria) **Pakistan (Islamic Republic of Pakistan) the Indian Ocean Skirmish **Papua New Guinea (Independent State of Papua New Guinea) **Rwanda (Republic of Rwanda) the East African Conflict **Samoa (Independent State of Samoa) **Sierra Leone (Republic of Sierra Leone) **Singapore (Republic of Singapore) the Great Southeast Asian Purge **South Africa (Republic of South Africa) **Sri Lanka (Democratic Socialist Republic of Sri Lanka) **Tanzania (Republic of Tanzania) the East African Conflict **Trinidad and Tobago (Republic of Trinidad and Tobago) **Uganda (Empire of Uganda) the East African Conflict **United Kingdom (United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland) **Vanuatu (Republic of Vanuatu) **West Indies Federation ***Bermuda ***Cayman Islands ***Leeward Islands ****Anguilla ****Antigua and Barbuda ****Montserrat ****Saint Kitts and Nevis ****Virgin Islands ***Turks and Caicos Islands ***Windward Islands ****Dominica ****Saint Lucia ****Saint Vincent and the Grenadines **Zambia (Republic of Zambia) *Compact of Free Association (COFA) **Marshall Islands (Republic of the Marshall Islands) **Micronesia (Federated States of Micronesia) **Palau (Republic of Palau) *Confederation of the Baltics **Åland Islands (Federation of the Åland Islands) **Bornholm (Grand Duchy of Bornholm) **Estonia (Republic of Estonia) **Funen (Kingdom of Funen) **Gotland (Kingdom of Gotland) **Latvia (Republic of Latvia) **Lithuania (Republic of Lithuania) **Öland (Principality of Öland) **Zeeland (Kingdom of Zeeland) *Congo-Brazzaville (Democratic Republic of the Congo) *Contras Union *Czechoslovak Legions *Czechoslovak Resistance *Dinétah (Republic of Dinétah) *Dominican Republic *East German Resistance *East Turkestan (Islamic Republic of East Turkestan) *Egypt (Arab Republic of Egypt) *El Salvador (Republic of El Salvador) *European Union (EU) **Aincrad (Republic of Aincrad) **Aquitaine (Republic of Aquitaine) **Arendelle (Kingdom of Arendelle) **Austria-Hungary (Austro-Hungarian Empire) **Azeroth (United Human Kingdoms of Azeroth) **Belgium (Kingdom of Belgium) **Chernarus (Republic of Chernarus) **Cyprus (Republic of Cyprus) **Denmark (Kingdom of Denmark) **Empire of Make Believe **Erathia (Erathian Union) **Estonia (Republic of Estonia) **Finland (Republic of Finland) **France (French Republic) **Greece (Hellenic Republic) **Hyrule (Kingdom of Hyrule) **Ireland (Republic of Ireland) **Italy (Italian Republic) **Latvia (Republic of Latvia) **Luxembourg (Grand Duchy of Luxembourg) **Malta (Republic of Malta) **Netherlands (Kingdom of the Netherlands) **Poland-Lithuania (Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth) **Portugal (Portuguese Republic) **Romania (Republic of Romania) **South Sahrani (Kingdom of South Sahrani) **Spain (Kingdom of Spain) the French Invasion of Spain **Sweden (Kingdom of Sweden) **Takistan (Republic of Takistan) the NATO Invasion of Takistan **Termina (Republic of Termina) the Assassination of Majora **Terraria (Republic of Terraria) **United Kingdom (United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland) **West Bulgaria (Republic of Bulgaria) **West Germany (Federal Republic of Germany) **Yugoslavia (Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia) the Yugoslavian Revolution *Expandables *Filipino Resistance **Bagong Katipunan **Moro Islamic Liberation Front **Moro National Liberation Front *First Nations Federation *France (French Republic) **French Guiana **French Polynesia **Guadeloupe **Martinique **New Caledonia **Saint Pierre and Miquelon **Wallis and Futuna *Free France *Free Greece *Free Indian Army *Free Netherlands *Free Syrian Army *French Resistance *Future Alliance **Adepta Sororitas **Adeptus Mechanicus **ALEPH **Animal Mechanicals **Animorphs Alliance **Anla'Shok **ARES Division **Astroblast Space Station **Atomic Teens on Machines (ATOM) **Autobots **Blazing Teens **Bureau of Grossology **Citadel Alliance **Coalition of Planets **Earth Space Defense (ESD) **Exeron Union **Federated Suns **Froggitaly (State of Froggitaly) **Future Army **Galactic Guardians **Global Response Team (GRT) **Imperium of Man **Interplanetary Strategic Alliance (ISA) **Irken Rebel Army **Jedi Order **Kamen Union **Kids Next Door (KND) **Little Einsteins **Loonatics Unleashed **Lyran Commonwealth **Men in Black (MIB) **Monster Buster Club (MBC) **Octonauts **Odd Squad **PAW Patrol **Planeteers **Power Rangers **Preschool Girls **Regular Army **Sally Bollywood Investigatives (SBI) **Save-Ums **Sonic Alliance **Striker Union **Systems Commonwealth **Team Alfred Hedgehog **Team Dojo **Team Gormiti **Team Kratts **Team Lazoo **Team Overwatch **Team RWBY **Team Stax **Team Tree Fu Tom **Terra (Terran Dominion) **Terran Alliance **The 6-4 **The Last Resort **The Resisty **Thunderbirds **Timeblazers **Tomorrrowland (Futuristic Republic of Tomorrowland) **Top Wing Academy **Union of Allied Planets **United Citizen Federation (UCF) **United Empire of Earth (UEE) **United Federation of Planets (UFP) **United Nations Space Command (UNSC) **World Organization of Human Protection (WOOHP) **Zula Patrol *Gabon (Republic of Gabon) *Gambia (Republic of the Gambia) *Georgia (Republic of Georgia) *GI Joe *Girl Union ['Note': They are the founders and the head faction of the Grand Alliance.] **Glitter Force **Hey Girls **LEGO Friends Team **Madeline Union **Mako Mermaids **Mysticons **Powerpuff Girls ['Note': They are part of the Preschool Girls.] **Preschool Girls ['Note': They are the founders and the head faction of the Grand Alliance.] **Team Balala **Team Hanazuki **Team Strawberry Shortcake **Team LoliRock **Totally Spies **W.I.T.C.H. **Winx Club *Grownup Union *Guatemala (Republic of Guatemala) *Guinea (Republic of Guinea) *Gulf Cooperation Council (GCC) **Bahrain (Kingdom of Bahrain) **Kuwait (State of Kuwait) **Oman (Republic of Oman) **Saudi Arabia (Kingdom of Saudi Arabia) **United Arab Emirates (UAE) *Hawaii (Kingdom of Hawaii) *Honduras (Republic of Honduras) *Imperial Penguin Army *Independent State Allied Forces (ISAF) *Ingria (Republic of Ingria) *Irish Resistance *Israel (State of Israel) *Italian Resistance Front *Italy (Italian Republic) **Dodecanese (Italian Colony of Dodecanese) **Pindus (Principality of the Pindus) **Tianjin (Concession of Tianjin) *Ivory Coast (Republic of Ivory Coast) *Jordan (Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan) *Khmer People's National Liberation Front *KOF Team *Kuban (Kuban People's Republic) *Kurdistan (Republic of Kurdistan) *League of Cartoon Heroes (LOCH) *Liberia (Republic of Liberia) *Maldives (Republic of the Maldives) *Mali (Republic of Mali) *Mexican Liberation Front *Mithril *Monaco (Grand Duchy of Monaco) *Mujahideen troops that support the Grand Alliance *National Liberation Front of Angola (FNLA) *Niger (Republic of Niger) *North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) **Aincrad (Republic of Aincrad) **Albania (Republic of Albania) **Arendelle (Kingdom of Arendelle) **Austria-Hungary (Austro-Hungarian Empire) **Azeroth (United Human Kingdoms of Azeroth) **Belgium (Kingdom of Belgium) **Canada (Commonwealth of Canada) **Chernarus (Republic of Chernarus) **Denmark (Kingdom of Denmark) **Empire of Make Believe **Erathia (Erathian Union) **Estonia (Republic of Estonia) **France (French Republic) **Greece (Hellenic Republic) **Hyrule (Kingdom of Hyrule) **Iceland (Republic of Iceland) **Italy (Italian Republic) **Latvia (Republic of Latvia) **Luxembourg (Grand Duchy of Luxembourg) **Netherlands (Kingdom of the Netherlands) **Norway (Kingdom of Norway) **Poland-Lithuania (Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth) **Portugal (Portuguese Republic) **Romania (Republic of Romania) **South Sahrani (Kingdom of South Sahrani) **Spain (Kingdom of Spain) the French Invasion of Spain **Takistan (Republic of Takistan) the NATO Invasion of Takistan **Termina (Republic of Termina) the Assassination of Majora **Terraria (Republic of Terraria) **Turkey (Republic of Turkey) **United Kingdom (United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland) **United States (United States of America) **West Bulgaria (Republic of Bulgaria) **West Germany (Federal Republic of Germany) **Yugoslavia (Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia) the Yugoslavian Revolution *North Yemen (Republic of Yemen) *Northern Caucasus (Mountainous Republic of the Northern Caucasus) *Norwegian Resistance *Pacifist Protection Organization (PPO) **Academy City (Academy City State) **Aincrad (Republic of Aincrad) **Air Nomads **Altair (Republic of Altair) **Altarian Republic **Amarr Empire **Arborea (Arborean United Empire) **Arcean Empire **Arendelle (Kingdom of Arendelle) **Arstotzka (Republic of Arstotzka) **Atlantic Rim (United States of the Atlantic Rim) **Atlantis (Atlantean Federal Empire) **Atlas (Kingdom of Atlas) **Avalice (Avalician Federation) **Azeroth (United Human Kingdoms of Azeroth) **Barkingburg (Kingdom of Barkingburg) **Bikini Botttom (Republic of Bikini Bottom) **Bretonia (Bretonian Empire) **Centopia (Kingdom of Centopia) **Coalition of Ordered Governments (COG) **Cygnar (Kingdom of Cygnar) **Demacia (Federal Republic of Demcia) **Dethalia (Kingdom of Dethalia) **Earth Kingdom **Ebottia (Republic of Ebottia) **Eldia (Empire of Eldia) **Empire of Make Believe **Empire of the Isles **Equestria (Federal Kingdom of Equestria) **Erathia (Erathian Union) **Fairytale Land (Kingdom of Fairytale Land) **Graal (Empire of Graal) **Hyrule (Kingdom of Hyrule) **Kal'dorei (Federal Republic of Kal'dorei) **Kanto (Republic of Kanto) **Lalaloopsy Land (Republic of Lalaloopsy Land) **Lugnica (Kingdom of Lugnica) **Magius Empire **Magix (Kingdom of Magix) **Marley (Republic of Marley) **Maryam (Kingdom of Maryam) **Mirage Oasis (Pharaohdom of Mirage Oasis) **Mistral (Kingdom of Mistral) **Mobius (United Federation of Mobius) **Mushroom Kingdom **Numbani (Republic of Numbani) **Order Empire **Osea (Osean Federation) **Pac-Land (Republic of Pac-Land) **Pandaren Empire **Pars (Kingdom of Pars) **Protoss (Protoss Empire) **Radiant (Radiant Empire) **Sesame Republic **Shambali (Buddhist Theocracy of Shambali) **Sian Empire **Splitpaw (Empire of Splitpaw) **Springfield (Republic of Springfield) **Squirrel High Command (SHC) **Sunshine Realm (Republic of the Sunshine Realm) **T'au Empire **Tau'ri-Jaffa Empire **Termina (Republic of Termina) the Assassination of Majora **Terra (Terran Dominion) **Terraria (Republic of Terraria) **Thedas (Federal Kingdom of Thedas) **Vacuo (Kingdom of Vacuo) **Vale (Kingdom of Vale) **Vortigauntia (Vortigaunt Empire) **Water Tribes **Zahramay Falls (Empire of Zahramay Falls) **Zephyrus (Kingdom of Zephyrus) *Peruvian Resistance *PJ Masks *Plant Army *Polish Legions that support the Grand Alliance *Regular Army **Ikari Warriors Team **PF Squad (Peregrine Falcons Squad) **SPARROWS *Rhodesia (Republic of Rhodesia) *Rohingya Liberation Army *Russian Opposition *Russian Volunteers *Samurai Union *Senegal (Republic of Senegal) *Sentinel Task Force *Somaliland (Republic of Somaliland) *Sonic Alliance **BattleClaw Union **Kids Next Door **Lightseekers **Loonatics Unleashed **Penguins of Madagascar **Plant Union **Preschool Girls the Treaty of Bristol **Skylanders Union **Spectrum Chasers **Sword Art Survivors **Tamagotchi Union the Treaty of Bristol **Team Armello **Team Crash Bandicoot **Team Dragonball **Team Ed **Team Gumball **Team Gadget **Team Lincoln Loud **Team Looney Tunes **Team Mario **Team Mickey Mouse **Team Mighty No. 9 **Team Pac-Man **Team Pokémon **Team Ratchet **Team Rayman **Team Regular **Team Rocket Knight **Team RWBY **Team Sonic **Team TrueTail **Team Ty **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT) *South Korean Resistance *Taiwan (Republic of Taiwan) **Hainan (Hainese Territory of the Republic of China) **Hong Kong (Hong Kong Speical Administrative Region) **Macau (Macau Special Administrative Region) **Nanjing (New National Capital Territory) **South China (South Chinese Territory of the Republic of China) *Tamagotchi Union the Great Submission *Team Fortress Union **BLU (Builders League United) **RED (Reliable Excavation Demolition) *Team Lakeshore *Team Miraculous *Team Rambo *Team SpongeBob *Team Truy Kich **Bolt Force **Storm Union *Team White Tiger *Teutonic Order *Tibet (State of Tibet) *Tibetan Independence Movement *Tuaregistan (Kingdom of Tuaregistan) *Ukraine (Republic of Ukraine) *UNITA (National Union for the Total Independence of Angola) *United Kingdom (United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland) **East Anglia (Kingdom of East Anglia) **England (Kingdom of England) **Essex (Kingdom of Essex) **Falkland Islands (British Overseas Territory of the Falkland Islands) **Gibraltar (British Overseas Territory of Gibraltar) **Isle of Man (Kingdom of the Isle of Man) **Kent (Kingdom of Kent) **Mercia (Kingdom of Mercia) **Northumbria (Kingdom of Northumbria) **Scotland (Kingdom of Scotland) **Wales (Kingdom of Wales) **Wessex (Kingdom of Wessex) *United Nations (UN) **Global Response Staff **United Nations Peacekeeping Council *United States (United States of America) **American Samoa **Guam **Midway Islands **Panama Canal Zone **Puerto Rico **US Virgin Islands **Wake Island *Universal Petroleum the Venezuelan Civil War *Uruguay (Oriental Republic of Uruguay) *VSSE (Vital Situation, Swift Elimination International Intelligence Agency) *West Germany (Federal Republic of Germany) **Alsace-Lorraine (Federal Territory of Alsace-Lorraine) **Baden (Grand Duchy of Baden) **Bavaria (Kingdom of Bavaria) **Bremen (Free Hanseatic City of Bremen) **Brunswick (Duchy of Brunswick) **Frankfurt (Free Hanseatic City of Frankfurt) **Hamburg (Free Hanseatic City of Hamburg) **Hesse (Grand Duchy of Hesse and by Rhine) **Kiautschou Bay (Kiautschou Bay Concession) **Lippe (Principality of Lippe) **Lübeck (Free Hanseatic City of Lübeck) **Mecklenburg (United Grand Duchy of Meckleburg) **Oldenburg (Grand Duchy of Oldenburg) **Prussia (Kingdom of Prussia) **Schaumburg-Lippe (Principality of Schaumburg-Lippe) **Schleswig-Holstein (Grand Duchy of Schleswig-Holstein) **Waldeck and Pyrmont (Principality of Waldeck and Pyrmont) **West Berlin **Württemberg (Kingdom of Württemberg) *Wrestler Union *Xinjiang Independence Movement *Yatsenyuk Coalition Coalition of the Red Star *54 Immortals *Algeria (People's Democratic Republic of Algeria) *Amadeus Syndicate *Angola (Republic of Angola) *Anime Teenager Union *Atlas Corporation *Axis of Empires **Altis (Republic of Altis and Straits) **Ape Empire **Authority **Belka (Principality of Belka) **Caesar's Legion **Carbombia (Socialist Democratic Federated Republic of Carbombia) **Cat Empire **Chaos Empire **Columbia (City State of Columbia) **Devotindos (Devotindos Empire) **Dire (Dire Empire) **Dorssia (Dorssian Empire) **Dragon Empire **Eeofol (Demonic Kingdom of Eeofol) the Eeofolian-UCRD War **Fire Nation **Free Worlds League **Gallente (Gallente Federation) **Gedol (Gedol Empire) **Goat Empire **Harkonnen (Harkonnen Republic) **Holy Britannian Empire **Interstellar Concordum **Khador (Kingdom of Khador) **Kolechia (Republic of Kolechia) **Krimzon Guard **Locust Horde **Lusitania (Kingdom of Lusitania) **Noxus (Democratic Federation of Noxus) **Orcish Horde **Planktopolis (Imperial State of Pantropolis) **Red Line **Tediz Empire **Termina (Republic of Termina) the Assassination of Majora **Tevinter (Tevinter Imperium) **Vanu Sovereignty **Wadiya (Republic of Wadiya) **Warpaw Pact **Yarphei (Grand Yarphese Republic) **Yuktobania (Union of Yuktobania) **Zebra Empire *Axis of Evil **Cuba (Republic of Cuba) **Iran (Islamic Republic of Iran) **Syria (Syrian Arab Republic) **Venezuela (Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela) *Bani Alliance **Bobo people **Bwa people **Lela people **Marka people **Nuni people *Batavia (Batavian Republic) *Benin (Republic of Benin) *Berber tribes that support the Coalition of the Red Star *Biafra (Republic of Biafra) *Cape Verde (Republic of Cape Verde) *Catalonia (Republic of Catalonia) *Central African Republic *Chad (Republic of Chad) *Collective Security Treaty Organization (CSTO) **Abkhazia (Republic of Abkhazia) **Armenia (Republic of Armenia) **Artsakh (Republic of Artsakh) **Belarus (Republic of Belarus) **East Bulgaria (People's Republic of Bulgaria) **East Germany (Democratic Republic of Germany) **Kazakhstan (Republic of Kazakhstan) **Kyrgyzstan (Republic of Kyrgyzstan) **Moldova (Republic of Moldova) **Russia (Russian Federation) **South Ossetia (Republic of South Ossetia) **Tajikistan (Republic of Tajikistan) **Transnistria (Pridnestrovian Moldovian Republic) **Turkmenistan (Republic of Turkmenistan) **Uzbekistan (Republic of Uzbekistan) **Yugoslavia (Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia) the Yugoslavian Revolution *Congo-Brazzaville (Republic of the Congo) *Cordis Die *Courland and Semigallia (Duchy of Courland and Semigallia) *Crimea (Crimean Regional Government) *Darfur (Kingdom of Darfur) *Dervish State *Don (Don Republic) *East African Community (EAC) **Burundi (Republic of Burundi) **Kenya (Republic of Kenya) the East African Conflict **Mozambique (Republic of Mozambique) the East African Conflict **Rwanda (Republic of Rwanda) the East African Conflict **Tanzania (Republic of Tanzania) the East African Conflict **Uganda (Empire of Uganda) the East African Conflict *East Germany (Democratic Republic of Germany) **Anhalt (People's Duchy of Anhalt) **Reuss-Gera (People's Principality of Reuss-Gera) **Reuss-Greiz (People's Principality of Reuss-Greiz) **Saxe-Altenburg (People's Duchy of Saxe-Altenburg) **Saxe-Coburg and Gotha (People's Duchy of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha) **Saxe-Meiningen (People's Duchy of Saxe-Meiningen) **Saxe-Weimar-Eisenach (People's Grand Duchy of Saxe-Weimar-Eisenach) **Saxony (People's Kingdom of Saxony) **Schwarzburg-Rudolstadt (People's Principality of Schwarzburg-Rudolstadt) **Schwarzburg-Sondershausen (People's Principality of Schwarzburg-Sondershausen) *East Timor (Democratic Republic of East Timor) *Economic Assistance Association (EAA) **Anjouan (Republic of Anjouan) **Bangsamoro Republik **Bougainville (Kingdom of Bougainville) **Laos (Lao People's Democratic Republic) a government-in-exile after the Great Southeast Asian Purge **Malakula (Democratic Republic of Malakula) **Myanmar (Republic of the Union of Myanmar) the Great Southeast Asian Purge **North Korea (Democratic People's Republic of Korea) **Somalia (Somali Democratic Republic) **South Yemen (Democratic Republic of Yemen) *Elleore (Kingdom of Elleore) *Empire of the Rising Sun ['Note': All the territories of the Empire of the Rising Sun are all territories of the People's Democratic Union of Asia.] **East Hebei (East Hebei Autonomous Council) **Free India (Provisional Government of Free India) **Great Way Movement (Great Way Municipal Government of Shanghai) **Kwantung Leased Territory **Manchukuo (Grand Empire of Manchukuo) **Mengjiang (Mengjiang United Autonomous Government) **Ninjalino Empire **North Japan (People's Republic of Japan) **Provisional Government of the Republic of China **Tanoa (Republic of Tanoa) **Titan Empire *Evil Toy Company *Federation of the Americas **Allied States (Allied States of America) **Argentina (Fascist Robotic Empire of Argentina) **Blacklight Union **Caesar's Legion **California (Republic of California) **Cascadia (Republic of Cascadia) **Chile (Republic of Chile) **Confederate States (Confederate States of America) **Cuba (Republic of Cuba) **Deseret (Mormon Republic of Deseret) **Ecuador (Republic of Ecuador) **Eeofol (Demonic Kingdom of Eeofol) the Eeofolian-UCRD War **Florida (Resurrectionist State of Florida) **Great Plains Empire **Haiti (Republic of Haiti) **Hans Island (Republic of Hans Island) **Holy Britannian Empire **Inuit Empire **Invisible Empire **Kentuckistan (Great People's Socialist Commonwealth of Kentuckistan) **Louisiana (Louisianan State) **Mexico (United Mexican States) **Minnesota (Republic of Minnesota) **Montana (People's Republic of Montana) **New England (Republic of New England) **New York City (State of New York City) **Nicaragua (Republic of Nicaragua) **Panama (Republic of Panama) **Paraguay (Republic of Paraguay) **Peru-Bolivia (Peru-Bolivia Confederation) **Quebec (Republic of Quebec) **Sahrani (Democratic Republic of Sahrani) **Talossa (Talossan Empire) **Texas (Republic of Texas) **Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship (UCRD) **Venezuela (Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela) **Virginia (Republic of Virginia) *Flamaland (State of Flamaland) *Galactic Confederacy *Galicia (Kingdom of Galicia) *Guinea-Bissau (Republic of Guinea-Bissau) *Ionian Federation *Italian Resistance *Madagascar (Republic of Madagascar) *Mafia Union *Marauder Corps *Middle Eastern Coalition (MEC) **Iran (Islamic Republic of Iran) **Iraq (Republic of Iraq) **Jabal Shammar (Emirate of Jabal Shammar) **Lebanon (Republic of Lebanon) **New Ottoman Empire **Palestine (State of Palestine) **Qatar (State of Qatar) **Syria (Syrian Arab Republic) *Mujahideen forces that support the Coalition of the Red Star *Napoleonic Union *Nazi Union **Adriatic Littoral (Operational Zone of the Adriatic Littoral) **Alpine Foothills (Operational Zone of the Alpine Foothills) **Belarusian Central Council **Bezirk Bialystok **Danzig-West Prussia (Reichsgau Danzig-West Prussia) **East Prussia (Reichsgau East Prussia) **Eupen-Malmedy (Reichsgau Eupen-Malmedy) **General Government **Kärnten (Reichsgau Kärnten) **Memelia (Reichsgau Memel) **New Swabia **Niederdonau (Reichsgau Niederdonau) **North France (Reichsgau North France) **North Schleswig (Reichsgau North Schleswig) **Northern Slovenia (Reichsgau Northern Slovenia) **Oberdonau (Reichsgau Oberdonau) **Ostland (Reichkommissariat Ostland) **Salzburg (Reichsgau Salzburg) **Steiermark (Reichsgau Steiermark) **Sudetenland (Reichsgau Sudetenlad) **Tirol-Vorarlberg (Reichsgau Tirol-Vorarlberg) **Upper Silesia (Reichsgau Upper Silesia) **Wartheland (Reichsgau Wartheland) *New Ottoman Empire *New Sokoto Caliphate *Nile River Coalition (NRC) **Djibouti (Republic of Djibouti) **Eritrea (Republic of Eritrea) **Ethiopia (Federal Democratic Republic of Ethiopia) **Kenya (Republic of Kenya) the East African Conflict **South Sudan (Republic of South Sudan) **Sudan (Republic of Sudan) **Uganda (Empire of Uganda) the East Asian Conflict *North Island (Free State of North Island) *Novorossiya (Novorossiyan Confederation) **Crimea (Crimean People's Republic) **Donetsk (Donetsk People's Republic) **Kharkov (Kharkov People's Republic) **Lugansk (Lugansk People's Republic) *Oguma Corporation *Pakistan **Inter-Services Intelligence *People's Democratic Union of Asia **Adjikistan (Republic of Adjikistan) **Cambodia (Kingdom of Cambodia) the Great Southeast Asian Purge **China (People's Republic of China) **Comoros (Republic of the Comoros) **Fiji (Republic of Fiji) **Fujian (Fujian People's Government) **Indonesia (Republic of Indonesia) the Great Southeast Asian Purge **Jiangxi (Chinese Soviet Republic of Jiangxi) **Laos (Lao People's Democratic Republic) the Great Southeast Asian Purge **Mahabad (Republic of Mahabad) **Malaysia (Federal Kingdom of Malaysia) the Great Southeast Asian Purge **Mindanao (Federal Republic of Mindanao) **Mongolia (Mongolian People's Republic) the Mongolian Conflict **Nauru (Republic of Nauru) the Nauruan Civil War **Nepal (Federal Democratic Republic of Nepal) **North Japan (People's Republic of Japan) **Singapore (Republic of Singapore) the Great Southeast Asian Purge **Takistan (Republic of Takistan) the NATO Invasion of Takistan **Tuva (Tuvan People's Republic) **Vietnam (Socialist Republic of Vietnam) the Great Southeast Asian Purge **West Papua (Republic of West Papua) *Polish Legions that support the Coalition of the Red Star *Ptolemaic Army *Rebel Army *Redcoat Union *Rhineland (Rhineland Confederation) *São Tomé and Príncipe (Republic of São Tomé and Príncipe) *Secret Millionaires Club *Sentinelese Horde *Shanghai Cooperation Organisation (SCO) **China (People's Republic of China) **Kazakhstan (Republic of Kazakhstan) **Kyrgyzstan (Republic of Kyrgyzstan) **Pakistan (Islamic Republic of Pakistan) the Indian Ocean Skirmish **Russia (Russian Federation) **Tajikistan (Republic of Tajikistan) **Uzbekistan (Republic of Uzbekistan) *Spain (Republic of Spain) the French Invasion of Spain *Svalbard (Polar Bears' Kingdom of Svalbard) *Swords of Sanghelios **Adolpho's Army **Apocazons **April O'Neil Clones **Arachnids **Banes **Bataria (Holy Batarian Empire) **Bioraptors **Black Arms **Borg Collective **Boss Cass Army **Candy Pirates **Cardassia (Cardassian Union) **Cassus (Cassus Dominion) **Chaos Space Marines **Cherry Dynamics **Chimera (Chimeran Empire) **Cog Union **Colossi **Combine Empire **Cortex Empire **Covenant Empire **Cybermen **Cylons **Daleks **Dark Eldar **Decepticons **Dominion **Dream Beavers **Drej (Drej Empire) **Eggman Empire **Eleria (Holy Elerian Empire) **Exterminators **Ferengi **Flood **Formics **Fuz-Zs **Galactic Oddities **Galaxy Soldiers **Garlic Jr.'s Clan **Germanican Empire **Goa'uld **Gorn Hegemoy **Great Garmillas Empire **Harvesters **Heartless Empire **Helghan Empire **Ice Dragons **INKT Corporation **Instant Martians **Irken Empire the Battle of Ningbo **Kaijus **Kilrathi **Klingon Empire **Koopa Troopa **Kraang **Kraathatrogons **Krogan **Kron **Locust Horde **Lord Slug's Clan **Machine Mutants **Majins **Mandaloria (Mandalorian Kingdom) **Mars (Holy Martian Empire) **Monsters of Aincrad **Mutant Techno-Vikings **N'rggal **Necromorphs **Necrons **Nerdlucks **Neutrinos **Pierson's Puppeteers **Pixel Alien Empire **Planet Trade Organization **Pod People **Punk Frogs **Reapers **Reaperbots **Reavers **Red Ribbon Army **Replicators **Rock Monsters **Rock Soldiers **Romulan Star Empire **Saibamen **Saiyan Empire **Sangheili Union **Shadows **Shadowborgs **Sharkticons **Shredder Mutants **Shroobs **Sith Empire **Skinnies **Skylander Villain Uniono **Space Nazis **Space Pirates **Squirrelanoids **Strogg **Subspace Army **Tamagotchi Union the Great Submission **Triceraton Empire **Triffids **Tyranids **Umbron **Ur-Quan **Vashta Nerada **Voxai **Vril (Vril Empire) **Wamphyri **Wolf Empire **Wraiths **Xaxx Bees **Xenomorphs **Yautjas **Yolkians (Yolkian Empire) **Yuuzhan Vong **Zerg (Zerg Empire) **Zin (Zin Empire) **Zoah **Zurg Empire *Talon Union *Tamagotchi Union the Great Submission *Temple Guard Union *Togo (Republic of Togo) *Undead Alliance **CarnEvil Empire **DBR Corporation **Deyja (Necromancers' Kingdom of Deyja) **Dimmadome Milk Zombies **Krabby Patty Creatures **Nazi Zombies **Nomads **Special Infected **Umbrella Corporation **Undead Empire **Zombie Empire *United Baltic Duchy *Universal Petroleum the Venezuelan Civil War *Venezuelan Volunteers *Vichy France (Free State of France) *Western Sahara (Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic) *Zaian Confederation *Zimbabwe (Republic of Zimbabwe) Global Liberation Union '''Note': After the Mongolian Conflict, and the Treaty of Ulaanbaatar, all of the members of the Global Liberation Front are joined by the Coalition of the Red Star. *Aeon Illuminate *African Militia **Sierra Leonian PRF **Somali Militia *African Party for the Independence of Guinea and Cape Verde (PAIGC) *Al-Nusra Front *Al-Qaeda *Al-Shabaab *American Communist Union *American Indian Front *American Revolutionary Council *Anarchy Union *Andalusian Party *Anglican Insurgency Alliance **Anglican Special Groups **British Liberation Front **Rapture Army *Animal Freedom Front *Antifa *Apex Predators *Arab Socialist Ba'ath Party *Biker Gang Union *Black Lives Matter (BLM) *Bossy Teenager Club *Brazilian Militia *Brazilian Monarchists *British Domination Movement *British Republicans *Castello Rebellion *Chetniks (Yugoslav Army of the Fatherland) *Christian Insurgency Alliance **Christian State of America and Gilead **Christian World Alliance *Committee for the Restoration of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics *Crescent Jihad Faction *Death Cultists *Democratic Army of Greece *Estonian Oppression Council *ETA (Euskadi Ta Askatasuna) *Extreme Boyz Club *Falkland Islands Liberation Front (FILF) *Filipino Loveteam Union (FLU) **AlDub Nation **AlEmpoy Nation **BaiLona Nation **BeaIan Nation **BiGuel Nation **CharDawn Nation **ChardGel Nation **DanRich Natio **DongYan Nation **ElNella Nation **GabRu Nation **GraeDrea Nation **JaDine Nation **Janelmo Nation **Jernella Nation **JoChard Nation **Joshlia Nation **Juaren Nation **KathNiel Nation **KimXi Nation **KissMarc Nation **Lizquen Nation **LoiNie Nation **MarNigo Nation **Mayward Nation **McLisse Nation **SofiEgo Nation **ViceRylle Nation *Free Hungarian Army *Fregeta Industries *French Bourbon Royals *Gangster Union *Girly Girl Union *Golden Dawn (Popular Association -- Golden Dawn) *Gothic Union *Hezb-e Islami Gulbuddin *Hezbollah *Hippie Union *Hizbul Mujahideen *Houthi *Huria (Hurian Federation) *Illegal Immigrant Union *Infidel Union *Inner Circle *Insane People Army *Irish Republican Army *Irken Empire the Battle of Ningbo *Islamic Group of Indonesia *Islamic Movement of Syria *Islamic Movement of Uzbekistan *Islamic State of Iraq and Syria (ISIS) *Jaish-e-Mohammed *Khmer Rouge *Ku Klux Klan *KVA *Kwilu Rebels *Lambent Horde *Lashkar-e-Taiba *Latvian People's Front *LGBT Enforcers *Lithuanian Revolutionary Movement *Menendez Cartel *Metal Fans Alliance *Movement for the Liberation of São Tomé and Príncipe/Social Democratic Party (MLSTP/PSD) *Movement Free Djibouti *Muslim Extremist Army *National Association of African Americans Against Colored People *National Democratic Front *National Liberation Army (ELN) *National Radical Camp *Neo-Confederate Militia *Neo-Terran Front (NTF) *New Hunnic Empire (NHE) **Altai Khanate *New People's Army *OpFor *Pacific Socialist Union *Partíu Asturianista *PASOK (Panhellenic Socialist Movement) *People Against the Preschool Girls *Pharaoh's Legion *Polish Legions that support the Global Liberation Army *Quantrill's Raiders *Red Ribbon Army *Redneck Union *Republican Left of Catalonia (ERC) *Revolutionary Armed Forces of Colombia (FARC) *Sammarinese Democratic Progressive Party *Simba Rebels *Somali Pirates *Southeast Asian Socialist Group *Spanish Republican Insurrection *Taiwan Independence Movement *Taliban *Technocrats Alliance *Teen Ninjas *Texas Independence Movement *The Burning Flag *Turkic People's Islamic State **Central Asian Caliphate Movement *Unidá *Union of Hyperactive Toddlers *United Candidacy of Workers (CUT) *United Organization of Gamblers *Venezuelan Gangsters *Water Bomb Union *XOF *Youth Army of Turkey (TGB) *Yuri's Army *Zapatista Army of National Liberation *Zentrum International Neutral *Andorra (Principality of Andorra) *Bhutan (Kingdom of Bhutan) *Canada (Commonwealth of Canada) the Eeofolian-UCRD War only *Costa Rica (Republic of Costa Rica) *Liechtenstein (Principality of Liechtenstein) *Mobius (United Federation of Mobius) the Eeofolian-UCRD War only *Switzerland (Swiss Confederation) *Vatican City (Vatican City State) Trivia *This would be the largest war in human history if it ever happens. Category:Conflicts Category:Events Category:Lore